Wicked Miraculous Ways
by Annah Woods
Summary: Also known as the series Wicked World from Disney Descendants. Marinette and her friends go through many plot lines from the show and their adventures test who they are and if Chloe accepts them. They will meet new people and embark into different worlds as the wicked world the Isle kids once lived in mixes into Auradon.


_Alya left the party and held her dress up with her phone still at hand. She was okay. But she stopped where light shined down on her and it was still the twilight as of the terms of the night._

 _The brunette held her phone away from her face and asked one simple question._

 _"My dear phone, what does our future hold? Show me what happens when our story unfolds."_

 _Her phone immeaditly showed a live image of herself and Marinette standing side to side with their backs and their arms crossed. Well, Marinette's arms were crossed, but Alya had her hands on her hips._

 ** _"Welcome to my wicked world._**

 ** _Wicked world."_**

 **Descendants of Akumas:** ** _Miraculous Wicked World_**

Seemed at Auradon, there was a festival called the 'Heroes & Heroines Festival'. Dedicated to those who once held a miraculous or who have died protecting the world from evil. Even from the evil Hawkmoth. This event was held on the large turny field where most athletes played their games and practiced, but today, it was different. Cloth tents were in rows and columns that all each displayed something different and also something that was up for grabs. Or in other words, students would have to pay.

Marinette, the girl with black hair and blue high lights had her tent open already. She was currently painting something that took her a lot of time. She was about to pick up another paintbrush until she heard a familiar voice.

"You have to help me." the voice said in desperation.

Both of them were wearing the clothes they had when they first arrived to Auradon.

"What's the emergency?" the girl with large bluebell eyes asked. She turned to see her best friend Alya with a silver platter with what it looked like to be color changing cupcakes or muffins.

"This." Alya said, showing her.

"Cupcakes?"

"I volunteered to make cupcakes for the carnival because I heard that last year everyone loved Chloe's. They were like and explosion of deliciousness." She made a hand gesture with one hand to exemplify an explosion. Her other hand still had a firm grip on the silver platter. Then she set her hand in the middle of her chest. "And I thought I can do that and everyone will love me and tell me how amazing and fabulous I am."

Marinette crossed her arms as she listened to her rant. She noticed how the cupcakes would change from green to orange to purple to pink. Well, all of these colors. She wondered to herself how they're changing colors.

Not the brunette held the silver platter with both hands, but switched hands to swipe her arm to the back. "But now, that's never going to happen because I can't make cupcakes." She turned away from her friend and looked down at the discolored cupcakes.

The girl with blue highlights took a step to her.

"I mean it's not like I've made cupcakes on the Isle of the Lost. Evil minion bakers did.

She set a hand on her back with a sypathetic look.

Then, Alya lit up. "Remember the awesome ones at my birthday parties?"

Marinette pulled her hand back and crossed her arms. "I wasn't invited to them."

She turned to look at her. "That's because that was a mean thing to do. And on the Isle of the Lost, being mean was being nice."

Oh. That. She forgot about how being mean was supposedly being nice. The bluebell eyes of the girl raised an eyebrow as she continued to listen to her best friend blabber on. "Uh huh."

Alya tried a smile, but it didn't go past very well.

"What exactly did you fill these with?" she asked, pointing at the cupcakes. One of her arms still crossed, but held onto her arm which was pointing.

"They say baking is a formula of chemistry. So I decided to combine all the periodic elements." she replied.

Marinette looked down at the cupcakes with her arms crossed once more.

"I probably should have left out the sulfur. You have to help me!" She shoved the silver platter at her crossed arms as she closed her eyes. "Use your magic!"

Now it was her turn to turn away. "No way. I'm trying to be good, remember?"

Alya rolled her eyes as she pulled the platter closer to her. "Magic for a good cause is automatically good." she blinked hazel colored eyes a few times.

She laughed slightly. "Do you really think it works that way?" she turned back to her friend who looked like she was about to start pleading.

The brunette set the platter on the ground next to her. And put her hand together. "Ladybug, Marinette. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please,.."

"You're not going to stop until I help you, are you?"

She continued with asking 'please' a million more times. "Yup. Please, please, please, please.."

As long as Alya promised not to tell anyone she was Ladybug, she would be glad to help her friend, but in a time like this, it made Alya seem like she needed more help than eve with her cupcakes.

"Okay, okay, fine."

If a person looked around the tent, they'd find very well done paintings of heroes and villains of the past. Some paintings were set on walls while others were set on the ground.

"Just this once."

She stopped pleading.

Marinette reached down for her spell book which was on table and flipped through some pages while Alya picked up the silver platter of discolored cupcakes.

"Oh magic spell book,.."

Alya wasn't listening as Marinette preformed the spell. "I always wondered what unnilhexium tasted like." She picked up one and looked at it.

"Make no haste and turn Alya's cupcakes-"

The girl with glasses took a bite from the cupcake she was holding. "Ew!" she threw it behind her.

"Into an explosion of-" she looked away from her book as the cupcake Alya hand thrown exploded into red smoke.

The rest of the cupcakes were somewhere else.

Marinette held Alya who looked at the red smoke. "What happened?" the brunette asked.

She replied with, "You didn't let me finish the spell! Instead of an explosion of taste, we made an explosion of-"

And in walked in Chloe who was covered in red from the smoke. She was very mad and had her hand on her hips.

"Cupcakes.." she finished her sentence with a sigh.

A picture was taken and posted on the Ladyblog. The picture had Alya and Marinette standing side by side while Chloe stood in front to the side away from the them. The picture had a title with _"Alya and Marinette: Sweet friends or Sweet fiends?"_

* * *

YouTube is too much to try to do this. Anyways, all characters belong to their rightful owners as well as the series Wicked World and Miraculous Ladybug. But, I will continue writing cause I'd like to wait until season 2 for Miraculous Ladybug to continue writing Descendants of Akuamas 2.

Feel free to review.

I can't catch my spelling mistakes. I'd like someone to help me if that's okay.

Please read Descendants of Akumas if you are new to reading the series of these stories. But thank you for reading.


End file.
